Angel's Friends: First Season Episode List
1- "Volare con le proprie ali" ("Flying with her own Wings") Airdate: 12 October, 2009 Raf , an Angel, leaves Angie Town to go to the Golden School on Earth, where she is entrusted with the protection of the Earthly One, Andrea . The Devil Sulfus is her rival, whose task is to tempt the boy. To decide who will have the first move on Andrea, the two challenge each other on a surf race, during which Sulfus pretends to be drowing. To save him, Raf grabs his hand and, breaking the V.E.T.O , loses her balance and falls in the water. The challenge is thus won by Sulfus, who, transforms into an Earthly One, convinces Andrea to disobey his mother. Meanwhile, a hooded person, Malachia , haunts the school. 2- "Amiche per sempre" ("Friends forever") Airdate: 13 October, 2009 After breaking the V.E.T.O , on Raf 's and Sulfus ' hands appeared a mark with the shape of a red star. Raf dreams that she has returned to Angie Town , but her house is empty. As her best friend Urie comforts her, Raf and Urie meet two other Angels, Dolce and Miki . At school Andrea doesn't defend his friend Giacomo from three bullies. Raf and Sulfus challenge each other once more at the Challenge Room , turned into the Devils' city: Zolfanello City . Raf is attacked and followed by a dragon but thanks to Urie's and Dolce's intervention, she manages to win. Meanwhile, at the Limbo , Reina order her servant Malachia to bring her Raf's tears. 3- "Povero diavolo" ("Poor Devil") Airdate: 14 October, 2009 Having won the challenge, Raf has the right to have the first movie with Andrea . She transforms into a dog walker and causes the boy to be followed by a few dogs while he is riding his bike. Meanwhile Malachia , following Reina 's orders, tries to find Raf's handkerchief where she had dry up her tears. Andrea is saved by Giacomo , who is a dog whisperer, and manages to calm down the dogs. Sulfus decides to not do his move for he thinks that he has already won the challenge and that what Raf did nothing to change Andrea's attitude but in the end Andrea defends Giacomo when he is once again bullied by the three boys. Sulfus loses the challenge and is teased by Cabiria , Kabale and Temptel. The devil goes to his bedroom and stares at the red star in his hand and complains how much it burns, Basilisco scolds him for having touched Raf and caused all of this. Malachia returns to Reina with Raf's handkerchief. 4- "La vera bellezza" ("Real Beauty") Airdate: 15 October, 2009 Urie's human, Ginevra , feels uncomfortable because she doesn't follow fashion as her classmates. Urie must convince her to understand that she doesn't have to change to be accepted, while Cabiria , the devil who tempts the girl, wants exactly the opposite. The two eternals challenge each other in a rhythmics gymnastics race. Cabiria cheats and ends up winning the challenge, having then the right to have the first move with Ginevra. Meanwhile Sulfus keeps trying to hide the star mark in his hand by using a glove but that mark mysteriously disappears and he ends up giving the glove to Gas who wants to use it to gather Temptel's attention, however because it doesn't work, the devil leaves the glove behind and Malachia brings it to Reina . Cabiria gives Ginevra a ticket for a free treatment in a great beauty center but Urie convinces Ginevra in not changing just to please others. 5- "Le regole del gioco" ("The Rules of the Game") Airdate: 16 October, 2009 Dolce's human, Edoardo, decides to buy a scooter but, because he doesn't have money, he organizes a poker game with some classmates. One of them, Carlo, due to Kabalè's trick, loses the money he stole from his father, a man with difficult economic conditions, and asks Edoardo to give them back. The boy is indecisive, so Dolce and Kabalè challenge each other and the Angel manages to win, but, despite her best efforts, Kabalè's intervention causes Edoardo to decide to buy the scooter. Meanwhile, Reina fuses Raf's handkerchief and Sulfus' glove, receiving from that fusion a black spider. 6- "Protezione" ("Protection") Airdate: 19 October, 2009 Malachia releases the spider in the halls of Golden School. Taking advantage of the absence of the teachers, Arkhan and Temptel, Angels and Devils challenge each other in the Challenge Room. At one point, Sulfus decides to challenge only Raf: transformed into humans, they follow each other around the school, until they reach the old chamber of the Portraits Room, which contains all the portraits of all the humans. There, the two Eternals are biten by the spider. 7- "Verità e bugie" ("Truth and Lies") Airdate: 20 October, 2009 Sulfus and Raf don't feel well and are taken to the infirmary, where doctors check on them: Arkhan and Temptel start suspecting that they are falling in love. Meanwhile, Ginevra tries to convince her mother to give her permission to attend Sky Luke's concert, her favorite singer: the woman, not being able to accompany her and fearing for her safety, gives her permission as long a parent of a friend accompanies them. However Ginevra doesn't have any friends that can go with her. Urié and Cabiria challenge each other in a horse race, won by the Angel, but the Devil convinces the human to go on her own, disobeying her mother. 8- "Chi semina vento raccoglie tempesta" ("Who sows wind, reaps a storm") Airdate: 21 October, 2009 9- "Vita da terreno" ("Life on Earth") Airdate: 22 October, 2009 10- "Divisi" ("Divided") Airdate: 23 October, 2009 11- "Appuntamento segreto" ("A Secret Meeting") Airdate: 26 October, 2009 12- "Prigionieri del cuore" ("Prisoners of the heart") Airdate: 27 October, 2009 13- "Labirinto mortale" ("The Deadly Labyrinth") Airdate: 28 October, 2009 14- "Scontro frontale" ("Face to Face") Airdate: 29 October, 2009 15- "L'inganno di Reina" ("Reina's Deception") Airdate: 30 October, 2009 16- "Guardian Angel, Guardian Devil" ("Guardian Angel, Guardian Devil") Airdate: 02 November, 2009 17- "Giocare con il fuoco" ("Playing with Fire") Airdate: 03 November, 2009 18- "Alle Grotte di Oscuria" ("The Caves of Obscurity") Airdate: 04 November, 2009 19- "Vite in pericolo" ("Life in Danger") Airdate: 05 November, 2009 20- "Dal tramonto all'alba" ("From Sunset to Sunrise") Airdate: 06 November, 2009 21- "Minacce all'orizzonte" ("Threats on the Horizon") Airdate: 09 November, 2009 22- "Ventiquattro ore" ("24 Hours") Airdate: 10 November, 2009 23- "Sull'orlo del baratro" ("On the Edge of the Abyss") Airdate: 11 November, 2009 24- "La rivincita delle Angels" ("Revenge of the Angels") Airdate: 12 November, 2009 25- "Nella trappola del tempo" ("The Trap of Time") Airdate: 13 November, 2009 26- "Due coppie, un destino" ("Two couples, a destiny") Airdate: 16 November, 2009 27- "Sacrilegio" ("Sacrilege") Airdate: 09 January, 2010 28- "Procedimento disciplinare" ("Disciplinary Procedures") Airdate: 10 January, 2010 29- "Addio alla Golden School" ("Goodbye to the Golden School") Airdate: 16 January, 2010 30- "L'ultima chance" ("The Last Chance") Airdate: 17 January, 2010 31- "Detective sempiterni" ("Everlasting detective") Airdate: 30 January, 2010 32- "Sogno o realtà?" ("Dream or Reality?") Airdate: 31 January, 2010 33- "Innocenti" ("Innocent") Airdate: 06 February, 2010 34- "La leggenda di Reina" ("The Legend of Reina") Airdate: 07 February, 2010 35- "Scorciatoie pericolose" ("Dangerous Shortcuts") Airdate: 07 February, 2010 36- "Colpi bassi" ("Blow under the belt") Airdate: 13 February, 2010 37- "Riconquistare 'terreno'" ("To Regain "Terrestrial"") Airdate: 14 February, 2010 38- "Mistery Party" ("Mistery Party") Airdate: 14 February, 2010 39- "Dolcetto... o scherzetto?" ("Little Sweet... or Little Joke?") Airdate: 20 February, 2010 40- "Per sempre insieme" ("Together Forever") Airdate: 21 February, 2010 41- "Faccia a faccia con Reina" ("Face to Face with Reina") Airdate: 21 February, 2010 42- "La prova" ("The Test") Airdate: 27 February, 2010 43- "Qualcuno di cui fidarsi" ("Someone to Trust") Airdate: 27 February, 2010 44- "Duello e tentazione" ("Duel and Temptation") Airdate: 28 February, 2010 45- "Disposta a tutto" ("Capable of Everything") Airdate: 28 February, 2010 46- "La sala dei ritratti" ("The Room of Portraits") Airdate: 06 March, 2010 47- "Aria di guerra" ("War Atmosphere") Airdate: 07 March, 2010 48- "Ultimatum alla Terra" ("Ultimatum to the Earth") Airdate: 13 March, 2009 49- "Nella tana del lupo" ("In the Wolf's Den") Airdate: 14 March, 2010 50- Sacrificio ("Sacrifice") Airdate: 20 March, 2010 51- "Scontro finale" ("Final Clash") Airdate: 21 March, 2010 52- "Arrivederci Golden School" ("Good-bye Golden School") Airdate: 27 March, 2010 Category:Angel's Friends Page